shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SoRoku
SoRoku is the slash ship between Sora and Roxas from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon Roxas was born in Twilight Town after Sora released his heart and turned into a Heartless in order to free Kairi's heart. However, Sora was quickly brought back by Kairi which prevented Roxas from obtaining his memories. However, the two still remained deeply connected. Roxas still gained some of Sora's memories and when Sora was put into a coma by Naminé, Roxas briefly entered a coma as well. As Roxas was spending his days in Organization XII, he became more and more curious about Sora. At one point, he went to Castle Oblivion on a mission but immediately passed out upon entering because he was too close to Sora. Roxas became impatient with not having answers and finally decided to leave the organization in order to learn more about Sora. Eventually, Roxas was attacked by Riku who kept mentioning Sora. Roxas complained that everything was about Sora. Roxas was placed in a simulated Twilight Town and had his memories wiped. He kept dreaming about Sora as his memories were being restored and also was connected to Kairi which allowed her to talk to Sora. Roxas eventually learned that he would need to merge with Sora in order to help him wake up. He eventually regained all of his memories and did not want to give his existence but eventually realized that he was actually going to become whole again and willingly merged with Sora, allowing him to wake up. After Sora woke up, he was still greatly affected by Roxas and some of his memories remained in his subconscious. After Axel died, Roxas dragged Sora into the Station of Awakening and the two fought until Roxas calmed down and recognized him as a good other. Sora was fed up with the organization members calling him Roxas and learned from Riku that Roxas is his nobody. Sora wanted to meet Roxas and finally got the chance to because he was inside of his heart. As Sora was wandering through the Realm of Sleep, he was able to speak with Roxas in the World that Never Was. Sora admitted that Roxas deserves to exist on his own and Roxas stated that Sora was very nice and that's why it had to be him. Roxas then gave Sora access to all of his memories. Sora realized that nobodies had to have hearts and emotions because of moments when Roxas cried. Eventually, Sora was stuck in a deep sleep and Riku had to reach into his heart to save him. Roxas appeared to Riku and asked him what he is afraid of. Answering this question eventually allowed Sora to wake up. Fanon SoRoku has a decent amount of popularity in the Kingdom Hearts fandom. It is not as popular as other slash ships such as Soriku or AkuRoku but is still has its fans. Many fans hope that Roxas can eventually exist on his own so that he and Sora can be together. A lot fans make fun of this ship because Sora and Roxas are two halves to the same whole so some consider this ship to be vanity or selfcest. Nevertheless, SoRoku still gets a lot of love. Fandom FAN FICTION :Roxas/Sora on FanFiction.Net : Trivia * Riku believes that Roxas left the organization because he wanted to meet Sora. * Roxas takes on a similar appearance to Ventus because of his presence in Sora's heart. Navigation